


Doing Okay

by noijonas



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving Out, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is moving out with Caterina, and Jaymi knows that JJ is never going to make it without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Okay

Jaymi's been sitting at his desk for God knows how long. His foot is tapping nervously against the floor, and his bottom lip is wedged tightly between his teeth. He's trying desperately not to think, but that harder he tries, the more he thinks, and it _isn't working._

 

He's supposed to be deciding whether or not Union J wants to sign a contract with a small clothing brand; he knows that. On the outside, he looks like he's looking, and he looks like he's trying to decide. But on the inside, he's panicking, heart pounding along with his tapping foot. He's restless. 

_Their clothes aren't even nice_ , he tells himself. Nothing special- it's no wonder they need a contract to make some sales. Jaymi wouldn't wear it. He tried to think if George and Josh would. _Perhaps_ , he decides, 

 

George and Josh are covered, and now Jaymi's forced to think about what he's _not_ supposed to be thinking about, but he's supposed to be deciding, and to do that, he needs to _think about it._

 

JJ. 

 

He lets out a sigh. He needs to stop himself, because he suddenly remembers that Olly should be home, and that JJ and Caterina are due home any moment as well to finish packing. They were getting their own place, and Jaymi wasn't sure how to feel about it.

On one hand, he'd love to have a flat to just himself and Olly; but at the same time, does he really want JJ gone? Although JJ is messy and loud and snores and never puts his dishes away and has no shame and a dozen other things that Jaymi could come up with, Jaymi knows it'd be wrong without him. It'd be wrong without JJ _right there_ , desperate for Jaymi to take care of him, since he acts like a child sometimes. Jaymi doesn't mind cleaning up after JJ sometimes. He always laughs to himself when he's cleaning up the table after JJ's eaten and finding little patterns traced in the leftovers. His favourite memory of cleaning the table was the time after pancakes, when JJ had swiped a heart in his leftover syrup, knowing very well that Jaymi would be the one to clean it up.

 

Or maybe the time JJ had worked up the _nerve_ to actually _place a note_ atop his pile of dirty laundry, asking Jaymi to wash them for him. Of course, Jaymi did, since he washed everyone else's anyways, JJ included.

When JJ returned, Jaymi didn't miss the opportunity to crack at him for it. "JJ, when I said 'I do', I didn't mean the washing up!"

JJ stared at him for a second, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "You 'do' what?" 

Jaymi laughed, but shook his head, making an internal comment on how utterly, adorably _hopeless_ JJ is. 

 

***

 

Jaymi didn't mean to spend an hour sitting at that desk, daydreaming like a little girl. He meant to check out the clothing and sign the contract according to his decision, but instead, he stared at his laptop screen which displayed plain-looking t shirts and hoodies. _Would JJ wear them?_ he tries to ask himself again, but at the thought of JJ, his mind is gone again, diving into another reason why JJ wouldn't make it on his own.

 

***

 

Jaymi had been lying on the couch, head in Olly's lap, eyes glued to the TV when he heard a shout from the bathroom that sounded oddly like his name. Olly glanced down at him, and he sat up, sighing dramatically before answering with a 'Coming!'

 

Once in the bathroom, he found JJ still in the shower, making pained noises behind the sheer curtain. Jaymi had thought he'd hurt himself, until JJ exclaimed 'it burns!' and Jaymi realised it was just shampoo in his eyes. Jaymi bursted out laughing, not moving to help JJ until he was again yelled at. Jaymi grabbed a towel and shoved it behind the curtain, soaking his arm with the warm running water. 

 

Even when he returned to the TV, again curling up on the couch, Olly's hand finding it's way into his hair, Jaymi's mind was still set on JJ. 

 

***

Jaymi curses himself for wasting so much time thinking about JJ. _Ridiculous_ , he tells himself. He hears the front door's lock click open, and his mind immediately jumps to JJ, but again, he wants to hit himself for having such a stupid crush on his bandmate. 

"Jay?" He hears Olly call, and he smiles. Jaymi loves Olly. He really, really loves him. He wants to _marry_ Olly, and he's sure he doesn't want to marry JJ. He just wants JJ to spend the rest of his life at Jaymi's side, too.

And maybe he's greedy for wanting that, but he can't help it. Jaymi's never been _jealous_ of Caterina. He loves her, too. JJ loves her, and Jaymi loves Olly. Olly loves Jaymi, and Caterina loves JJ. Jaymi also loves JJ, and he _knows_ JJ must love him. 

 

"In here," Jaymi replies, moving to type on his laptop, pretending to be busy. He's not prepared to be pulled from his daydreaming quite yet. He feels Olly in the doorway, watching him. 

"I have another appointment in half an hour," Olly tells him, and Jaymi turns to look at him. He smiles at him, and Olly smiles back. "Tell me when JJ and Cat get back, will you?" 

 

"Oh, they're not," Olly says, and Jaymi feels his heart sink. Those words sound horrible, and Jaymi hates how much he hates them. 

"Well, JJ is coming back, since there's only a few more boxes to be taken to their new flat," Olly adds, and Jaymi nods slowly, turning back to his laptop. 

 

"I should go get ready, then," Olly says, leaving from the doorway, only pausing when Jaymi calls out 'Love you!'

 

Jaymi closes his laptop, leans back in his chair, sighs, and rubs at his eyes. JJ was really leaving. Helpless JJ, who won't even clean up his own dishes, was really going to live alone, so far from Jaymi. 

Jaymi feels absolutely ridiculous when he feels that knot in his stomach that makes him want to cry. While he's taking a calming breath, it dawns on him.

 

JJ would be fine alone. It's _Jaymi_ who wouldn't make it without JJ. 

 

Again, he hears the front door open. Jaymi stands up quickly, getting light-headed from it, and having to steady himself before making his way into the front. There, he finds JJ, setting down his keys and taking off his shoes. Jaymi is sure he looks ridiculous, about to cry, and staring at JJ like a child whose parent was about to leave them at school for the first time.

 

When JJ looks up, he smiles, and _oh god_ , Jaymi is scared he's going to collapse. 

 

He has so much to say, so much to explain, so much to ask, and he still needs to decide whether or not JJ would wear the plain t shirts waiting on his laptop. Instead of any of this, Jaymi waits until JJ is standing before gripping his sleeve. He stares at JJ for a split second, words caught in his throat. 

 

All that he can manage to say is one word, and suddenly he's crying. JJ is shocked, and he quickly wraps his arms around Jaymi, while Olly walks into the room to find Jaymi crying in JJ's arms.

 

Jaymi couldn't hear if Olly asked what was wrong or not, all he could think was _JJ._ He felt stupid and pitiful in JJ's arms, sobbing like a baby, but he couldn't help it, his grip on JJ's sleeve having only tightened, not intent on ever letting go.

 

JJ didn't hear Olly either, since Jaymi's sobbing is drowning out most noise, and the one word Jaymi managed to utter is playing over and over in his head. He's sure he'll never be able to forget how broken that one word had sounded, coming from his best friend's mouth. As if JJ hadn't heard him the first time, between his sobs, Jaymi repeated himself. 

 

"Stay," 

 

It only took a second for JJ to say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. tumblr is neorge.tumblr.com


End file.
